


He's Not You

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: A Truth So Loud We Can't Ignore [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco didn't raise no fools, Face Punching, James gets what James wants, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, defending his boyfriend, not THIS time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: What Jamie wants, Jamie gets. But not Scorpius.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh, i just LOVE the [hp_nextgen100's](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/) drabble prompts. And keeping it to 100 words is aaaaagh! Prompt 106: Sibling Rivalry.

“Back the fuck off, Jamie,” Al threatened, ignoring the searing pain in his knuckles.

“If I wanted him, he’d leave you hanging.” Jamie laughed as he walked away.

The taunt echoed in Al’s brain; he cursed and lurched after Jamie. Scorpius stopped him and cradled Al’s throbbing fist, murmuring healing spells as he traced the fingers with his own. 

Embarrassed by his behavior, Al wouldn’t look up at Scorpius. “He can't say shit like that about you,” he whispered.

"True." Scorpius finished the spell. "He's not worth your pain. Also, he’s wrong.” He kissed Al’s knuckles. “He’ll never be you.”


End file.
